The Daughter of Evil
by Kiria Sanae
Summary: Diambil dari lagu The Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, dan Regret Message. Sebuah kisah tentang dua anak kembar yang menjadi korban ketidakadilan sang takdir. "You're my princess, and I'm your servant". Warning inside. RnR please.. CHAP 2 UPDATED plus GUEST REVIEW(s) OPENED!
1. Chapter 1

coba buat-buat story Fire Emblem.. yang akhir2nya malah dibuat berdasarkan cerita Story of Evil'nya Vocaloid.. hehe =w=' oh ya, story ini berdasarkan lagu The Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, dan Regret Message.

yea my first Fire Emblem Story.. Read n Review~~ XD

The Pitiful Twin

by: Red Bloodriver Ruby

Genre: Tragedy

Rate: K-T

Warning: gaje, norak, abal, misstypo mungkin, OOC to the max, dsb, dst

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System

Part 1

"Roy, siniiiii!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru tua dengan riang seraya melambaikan tangannya pada seorang anak lelaki yang berada berdiri meter darinya.

"Aku datang, Lilinaaa~" balas sang anak lelaki, lalu berlari menghampiri anak yang bernama Lilina itu.

Lilina kemudian berlari kearah wanita berambut hijau tua yang diikat dibelakang yang merupakan ibunya, Lyndis.

"Lilina, Roy, kemarilah.. cemilannya sudah aku siapkan" kata Lyn sambil tersenyum ramah. di tangannya terlihat sebuah nampan dengan beberapa kue buatan rumah dan juga 3 cangkir teh mawar.

"Ah, terimakasih, bu.. kebetulan aku lapar" Lilina duduk di teras kastil diikuti Roy dan Lyndis..

Karena rasa lapar dan lelah yang sangat dikarenakan mereka bermain sampai hampir 3 jam membuat Roy dan Lilina menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, seperti tidak dikunyah terlebih dahulu.

"Bibi Lyn, apa kau punya cerita yang bagus?" tanya Roy sambil mengambil teh mawar dan meminumnya.

"Iya, bu, apa kau punya cerita yang bagus? kami sudah lelah bermain.." rengek Lilina dengan mata berbinar. berharap bahwa Lyndis akan menceritakan kisah yang menarik kepada mereka lagi.

"Cerita yang menarik? hmm.. Let's see.." Lyndis tampak berpikir, tangannya ditaruh di dagu.

"Ah iya! aku punya."

mendengar itu Roy dan Lilina segera berdiri lalu duduk di depan Lyndis agar dapat mendengarkan ceritanya dengan

baik, seolah-olah Lyndis adalah seorang story teller.

"Ini merupakan kisah tentang sepasang anak kembar yang dipisahkan oleh takdir.."

"Anak kembar?" tanya Roy dan Lilina

"Iya" Lyndis mengangguk.

"mereka bernama Eirika dan Ephraim.

di sebuah negeri nan jauh.." Lyndis memulai ceritanya..

ya, di sebuah negeri nan jauh..

"Ukh.. ukh.." seorang gadis kecil sedang bingung membuat rangkaian bunga, tampak sekali bahwa dia tidak ahli soal begini.

"Err.. Kau sedang apa, Eirika?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang berwajah mirip dengan anak gadis itu.

"NAH! SUDAH JADIII~~" teriak Eirika tiba2 sampai membuat si anak lelaki kaget. hampir terjungkal.

"Ephraim, aku membuat ini untukmu.." Eirika tersenyum seraya memberikan lingkarang yang terbuat dari bunga itu kepada kembarannya..

"Ah, benarkah? terima kasih, Eirika" Ephraim tersenyum.

sayangnya suasana yang hangat itu harus terganggu oleh bunyi langkah kaki kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ada apa, ayah, ibu?" tanya kedua anak berparas mirip tersebut kepada kedua orang dewasa yang kini telah berada di antara mereka.

"Begini.." sang ayah berdehem 2x sebelum mulai penjelasannya.

"Eirika, ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk bercerai, dan ayah akan menikah dengan seorang ratu kerajaan."

kedua anak itu tidak menjawab, berharap ayahnya akan melanjutkannya sendiri.

"Supaya adil..Eirika, kau akan ikut ayah. dan Ephraim, kau ikut ibu."

mendengar itu, keduanya membulatkan bola mata mereka. perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mulai mengalir dari ujung mata Eirika.

"Ta-tapi.. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Ephraim, ayah.." sekarang dia benar-benar menangis.

"Maaf, tapi kau harus" tanpa basa-basi, sang ayah menggendong Eirika dengan paksa "Say goodbye to your brother.."

"E-Ephraim..EPHRAIIIIM~!" teriak Eirika dengan berlinangan air mata, saat ini posisinya adalah menghadap kebelakang, sehingga dia bisa melihat juga buli-bulir air mata mengalir membasahi wajah saudara kembarnya.

"Eirika!" teriak Ephraim juga. Ephraim menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga tadi, lalu mecoba mengejar mereka. tapi sayang dia ditahan ibunya.

-Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ephraim's POV-

Aku tidak bosan membolak-balik buku yang berhadapan denganku sekarang. Memang pusing untuk membaca kalimat-kalimat tersebut sekaligus, toh aku bukan orang jenius yang ber-IQ lebih dari 400.

oh iya, buku yang kubaca sekarang adalah "How to be a Good Servant" yang dirilis oleh- oke, itu tidak penting.

Semua ini kulakukan karena aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan adik kembarku, Eirika. Walaupun hanya sebagai servant, aku tetap harus bisa masuk ke istana itu dan bertemu dengannya.

Oh ya, aku mendengar kabar angin bahwa sekarang sifat Eirika berubah. Katanya dia yang sekarang sangatlah egois dan arogan. I wonder if it's true.

...

Aku menutup buku yang beberapa jam lalu kubaca. akhirnya isi dari setiap halaman buku tersebut berhasil aku camkan baik-baik. Sekarang aku siap menjadi seorang servant.

Dengan pakaian rapi, aku berangkat meninggalkan rumahku ke Kastil Renais. Tempat Eirika berada sekarang. Tak lupa kutinggalkan surat untuk ibuku, supaya beliau tidak mencariku.

-Renais Castle, Normal POV-

"Ahaha! berlututlah dihadapanku, lalu memohon!" kata seorang gadis berambut biru panjang kepada salah seorang pelayannya.

"Sa-saya mohon, tolong ampuni saya, tuan putri.." pelayan tersebut sudah berlutut dihadapannya sebisa mungkin. sampai dahinya pun dia relakan untuk menyentuh lantai.

"Hm..hm.. permintaan maaf tidak diterima. kau pikir seberapa besar kesalahanmu, hah? Kau.. menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang, dan jangan berani muncul dihadapanku lagi."

"To-tolong beri saya kesempatan sekali la-"

"Tidak tidak tidak.." sang putri menggoyang-nggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya. "Kau keluar sekarang atau kusuruh algojo untuk menghukum mati dirimu!"

_GULP_

"B-baik tuan putri, saya permisi.." Pelayan itu mulai membawa kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haaaah" sang putri bersandar di singgasana tempatnya duduk sekarang.

tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia memecat pelayan pribadinya hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang mereka buat. Memang sulit memuaskan putri satu ini dalam hal pelayanan.

namun kemudian seorang butler datang dan membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Putri, kami sudah mendapatkan pelayan pribadi yang baru untuk anda" katanya.

"Suruh dia kemari"

"Baik, milady.."

-Eirika's POV-

Pelayan pribadi yang baru.. LAGI? Oh my.. masih ada saja yang mau menerima jabatan itu.. hm.. sampai kapan ya dia akan tahan mengurusiku?

aku menyunggingkan bibirku sehingga membuat sebuah seringaian.

tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan seragam pelayannya masuk dan menghadapku. Begitu dia berada di depanku, dia langsung menunduk, sebelah tangannya dia taruh di dada, sedangkan kakinya ya.. bayangkan saja seorang ksatria yang sedang bersumpah pada seorang putri. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia daritadi menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk. Tunggu.. rambutnya itu.. sepertinya familiar..

"Kau, yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku untuk selanjutnya?" tanyaku padanya untuk memastikan.

"Iya, tuan putri" jawabnya sambil mempertahankan posisinya yang tadi.

"Angkat wajahmu"

seperti yang aku perintahkan, dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Aku membulatkan mataku. wajah itu.. wajah itu..

"E-Ephraim.. apa itu kau?" semprotku padanya dengan nada berharap-harap

"Yes, milady. It's me. From now on, you shall be my princess, and I'm your servant"

-To be continue-

hehe.. demikianlah part 1'nya.. Review please~ ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yo.. ketemu lagi dengan saya si author gabut ini.. hehe.. maaf ya karena update chapternya lama banget, soalnya saya lebih suka baca cerita orang daripada bikin cerita sendiri. Makanya saya masih menunggu supaya ada orang lain lagi yang ngebuat fic Fire Emblem Indonesia, biar makin rame gitu..

Oke.. ini balasan review chapter lalu:

AquaRing: thanks udah review XD.

yah nggak login nggak apa-apa sih.. yang penting anda review. Hiks.. *nangis terharu*

Nggak kok.. nggak twincest ._.

Review lagi ya (kalo mau) XDD

LadyRuru: Thanks udah review :D

Lyn/Rath? Lumayan.. Jaffar/Nino.. entah kenapa se-hot-hotnya mereka tetep aja terkesan pedofil bagi saya ._. *ditusuk Jaffar*

Wah arigatou.. :D alur kecepetan? Waduh.. soalnya bingung kalo nggak di skip bingung mau nulisnya gimana..ntar malah jadi kayak bertele-tele.. well, intinya waktu timeskip itu, Eirika lagi dilatih jadi putri, dan Ephraim..tak ada kabar :D *plak!*

Emang sih pengawal pribadi Eirika Cuma Seth.. tapi ini based dari lagunya Rin sama Len, jadinya Ephraim yang saya jadiin servant, soalnya Cuma dia kembarannya Eirika ._.b

Alur jangan kecepetan? Oke, diusahakan :)

Review lagi ya (kalo mau) XD

**The Daughter of Evil**

**By: Kiria Sanae/Red BloodRiver**

**Genre: Tragedy **

**Rate: K-T**

**Warning: gaje, norak, abal, misstypo mungkin, OOC to the max, dsb, dst**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System**

...

"E-Ephraim.. apa itu kau?" semprot Eirika padanya dengan nada berharap-harap

"Yes, milady. It's me. From now on, you shall be my princess, and I'm your servant"

Gadis itu terdiam seribu bahasa, matanya melebar karena terkejut. Memperlihatkan dengan sempurna kedua iris biru yang cantik. Tak lama kemudian Eirika turun dari Singgasananya dengan setengah berlari. Lalu belum sampai dia menapaki anak tangga yang terakhir, dia nekad melompat langsung kearah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"E-Eirika?!" serunya disaat gadis itu mendarat sambil memeluknya, menyebabkan kedua insan itu terjatuh ke lantai marmer yang keras.

"Aku sangat senang, aku sangat senang, aku sangat senang, aku sangat—hiks.." kalimat itu terlontar berulang-ulang dari bibir Eirika layaknya sebuah mantra, dan bertepatan saat air mata mengucur dari matanya. Sang putri tidak sanggup mengekspresikan seberapa besar kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Ephraim terdiam sesaat. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga, Eirika.." bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut biru Eirika.

_Kedua insan yang telah lama berpisah itu kini disatukan kembali, tapi cerita ini tidak selesai begitu saja, tidak akan, sebelum takdir yang kejam kembali memisahkan mereka. Ibarat seseorang yang tidak puas hanya dengan merenggut harta dari orang lain, tetapi mengharapkan lebih. Memang dunia ini tidak pernah baik pada siapapun._

...

Keesokan harinya, hari pertama seorang Ephraim memulai peran pelayannya. Dia menghampiri adik kembarnya yang nampaknya sedang menunggunya dari tadi di meja makan. Menyadari kedatangan sang kakak, wajah Eirika yang tadinya kosong kini tersenyum cerah.

"Ephraim, ayo sini, makan bersamaku" seru Eirika sambil menarik kursi di sebelahnya. Namun Ephraim menggeleng.

"maaf nona, saya tidak layak untuk itu"

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Kau kan kakak kembarku.." raut kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajah manis Eirika.

"memang benar, namun disini saya hanyalah seorang pelayan."

Eirika menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Saya hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang anda inginkan untuk sarapan pagi"

"Apapun boleh, selama Ephraim yang memasakkan, aku senang" ucap gadis itu riang.

Wajah Ephraim merona mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar" kata Ephraim dengan cool meskipun wajahnya masih memerah, entah karena pujian adiknya, atau apa.

Eirika hanya tersenyum.

_-Eirika's POV-_

Selagi menunggu Ephraim membuatkan sarapan pagi, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, udara pagi itu benar-benar menenangkan pikiranku. Akupun berdiri dari bangkuku dan beranjak ke taman depan Kastil Renais. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti jalan setapak yang menambah cantik pemandangan di taman ini. Aku mulai berpikir soal Ephraim, sejujurnya, aku menginginkan hubungan kami berlangsung layaknya sepasang kakak-adik yang hidup seperti biasa. Aku sangat merindukan masa-masa kecilku dulu, dimana kami sangat akrab. Huh.. ini salah ayah dan ibu, seandainya saja mereka tidak bercerai, pasti hubungan persaudaraanku dengan Ephraim tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi aku juga harus berterimakasih sih, karena sekarang aku menjadi seorang putri dan aku suka itu. Pikiranku mulai menerawang ke orang lain, seorang pemuda dari Frelia yang sejak dulu kusukai, mungkin rasa sukaku ini tak segila dulu karena Ephraim telah datang untuk mengusir kesendirianku. Tapi tetap saja aku suka padanya! Rambutnya yang berwarna keabuan, senada degan matanya itu, posturnya yang tegap dan gagah, semua itu terlihat indah dimataku. Dia adalah Innes, pangeran dari Frelia. Tapi belakangan ini terdengar kabar yang tidak mengenakkan. Katanya ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang perempuan, dan nampaknya hubungan mereka dekat sekali. Ukh.. mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku panas. Beritahukanlah nama gadis itu padaku dan akan segera kuburu dia!

Lamunanku terusik oleh kehadiran seseorang, gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian yang sangat sederhana. Nampaknya dia seorang pengemis. Hei-hei.. taman ini memang berbatasan langsung dengan gerbang keluar sih, tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Kemana semua penjaga itu hah?

Ah lupakanlah, yang pasti aku sangat terusik dengan kehadiran pengemis ini.

"Nona, mohon sedekahnya" pintanya dengan wajah datar. Ukh.. wajah datarnya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Enyah saja sana!

Tanpa segan-segan kucabut rapier yang memang kubawa-bawa jika sedang tidak didalam kastil, lalu kutodongkan kearahnya.

"Pergi kau, rakyat jelata!" bentakku padanya.

"saya mohon, saya—"

"Pergi atau kubunuh kau!" seruku dengan menunjukkan ekspresi yang super kesal.

"..." tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya dia pun pergi. Aku menghela nafas.

_-Eirika's POV end-_

Tanpa Eirika sadari, Ephraim sedari tadi memasak sambil memperhatikannya dari jendela yang memang menghubungkan langsung dapur dengan taman itu.

"Ternyata benar rumor yang selama ini kudengar. Eirika.." Lirih Ephraim. nampaknya dia sedih sekali dengan perubahan sifat adik kembarnya itu.

...

Siang yang terik, matahari tidak tanggung-tanggung menghamburkan sinarnya. Beruntunglah angin dengan baik hati melambai, menetralisir cuaca pada siang itu.

Di sana nampak seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri desa. Dia tampak sibuk dengan kertas yang ditentengnya sedari tadi. Nampaknya kertas tersebut berisi daftar belanjaan untuk makan siang dan makan malam nanti. Pemuda itu memakai topi yang dapat menyembunyikan sebagian dari rambut biru kehijauannya, sekaligus menghalangi sinar matahari agar tidak menyilaukan pandangannya.

Angin kembali berhembus, kini hembusan itu cukup kuat untuk dapat menerbangkan topi yang dipakai sang pemuda, sekaligus mengoyakkan rambutnya ke arah hembusan itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ephraim itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hembusan angin yang membawa satu-satunya pelindung kepalanya, yang mempertemukannya pada seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut _lime _dengan sigap menangkap topi milik Ephraim.

Gadis asing itu menoleh ke arah Ephraim. Nampaknya dia tahu bahwa topi itu miliknya. Ephraim terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu bukan Cuma cantik, tapi juga memiliki mata bersinar layaknya mutiara. Jika diibaratkan dengan adegan drama, mungkin yang pertama kali muncul di benak adalah adegan saat sang gadis menoleh pada sang pria dengan gerakan slowmotion (meskipun tidak sampai seperti itu sih) dan rambut yang berputar seirama dengan arah kepalanya saat menoleh. Gadis hijau itu segera menghampiri Ephraim.

"Maaf, apakah topi ini milikmu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan topi yang sekarang tengah berada di tangan kanannya kearah Ephraim.

"Iya, ini milik saya. Terimakasih.." ucap Ephraim sambil tersenyum ramah dan mengambil kembali topinya dari tangan sang gadis.

"L'Arachel.." Panggil seorang pemuda yang tak jauh darinya.

Oh, ternyata sebelumnya Ephraim tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu, karena ia sibuk memperhatikan gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya, sekarang dia tahu bahwa nama gadis itu 'L'Arachel', dan sepertinya dia berasal dari negeri nun jauh.

"Baik, aku datang, Innes" jawab L'Arachel pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Innes' itu.

L'Arachel kembali menengok pada Ephraim, lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun selagi tersenyum, sebelum dia beralih pada pemuda berambut _green-grayish_ yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Ephraim hanya bisa menatap mereka sambil bengong.

...

_-Ephraim's POV-_

Akhirnya aku kembali dari acara belanjaku di desa. Cukup banyak juga bahan makanan yang kudapatkan, selanjutnya tinggal mengolahnya saja. Aku menuju kearah dapur, dan sesampainya disana, nona Eirika tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya seakan berkata "sini sebentar" padaku dari arah pintu. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya. Akupun memberikan bahan-bahan yang telah aku beli pada salah satu koki yang ada disana, sebenarnya kasihan juga sih, karena koki itu kulihat sedang sibuk. Tapi apa boleh buat, kan?

Aku berjalan kearah nona Eirika yang kini membalikkan badannya, mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya. Hm, ada apa sih sebenarnya? Yang aku tahu, tadi nona Eirika juga pergi ke desa, hanya saja dia pulang lebih cepat daripadaku, dan lagi arah kami waktu itu berlainan, dan juga.. sepertinya saat itu wajahnya gelisah, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting. Aku jadi penasaran, kuharap ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan nona Eirika padaku. Saat kami berada di tempat yang cukup sepi, langkah nona Eirika terhenti, lalu dia membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"Ephraim, apa kau tahu perempuan yang bernama L'Arachel?"

Aku tersentak. Kalau tidak salah, bukannya L'Arachel itu nama gadis berambut _lime_ yang tadi kutemui di desa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba nona Eirika menanyakan soal nona L'Arachel? Karena aku harus jujur pada adik kembar sekaligus majikanku ini, jadi..

"Iya, saya tahu, milady. Mengapakah anda bertanya pada saya soal nona L'Arachel?"

Eirika menghela nafas berat, lalu menepuk pundakku, di matanya terpancar sinar kebencian yang amat sangat. Aku sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Ephraim, bunuh perempuan yang bernama L'Arachel itu." Ucapnya singkat sebelum dia membalikkan lagi badannya dan melangkah menjauh.

Hah?

-TBC-

A/N: ote, part 2 selesai, tunggu part 3'nya ya.. dan reviewnya donk, please.. yang review bakal dikasih hadiah peluk-cium dari Ephraim atau Eirika, hehe :D *dibantai rame-rame*


End file.
